You're on the Frequency
by Lillith The Nocturnal
Summary: Small drabble about how Miranda might gain the support of Jet Set RADIOOOOOOOOOOO! Minor OC for story reasons. Global Frequency/Jet Set Radio Crossover.


In a run-down part of Tokyo-To, a severely dressed woman stood in front of what looked like a 50 year old building.

"You sure this is the right place?" Asked the woman of her phone.

" considering the amount of digital defences I had to go through and having to call in some experts to track the signal, it had better be."

The woman knocked, noticing a small camera focusing on her.

go away. We don't want any today spoke a voice in Japanese.

I'm here to see Kyary. It would be in her best interests to let me in replied the woman.

" It's a digital voice, ma'am. Besides, the building is listed as abandoned and condemned, which means that you _could _just enter. If there are any traps, I've deactivated them from here. Might be wise to be wary once you enter though."

"I'll keep that in mind." Replied the woman as she forced the door open. The house looked like it had been abandoned in quite a hurry. A least, that is what it looked like. The tell-tale lack of dust kind of gave it away. The woman poked around, looking for some sort of secret entrance. She felt someone behind her.

It is considered rude to barge into someone's house uninvited, foreigner. said the presence. The woman turned around and saw a teenage girl of about 18, wearing colourful, striped clothes that were obviously handmade. The woman couldn't see it, but the girl had a set of AT's behind her.

that may be the case. However, this building is listed as abandoned and condemned. We are both trespassers in that case. Unless there is something hidden here, like a pirate radio station? the girl flinched at the mention of a pirate radio station

how did you know about the station?

I did not until a few moments ago. I did however, have my suspicions. Is the professor in?

he doesn't do guests.

can you tell him that there is someone who wishes to support what he is doing financially and will not ask for much in return?

I'll see what I can do with that the girl turned the corner and vanished. The woman waited until the girl returned.

come on down. The Professor has set the station to broadcast a selection of songs, so you two can talk. If you wood follow me.

The woman followed the girl down what seemed like a never ending staircase. Her phone chirped "I've lost your position. However, you still seem to be reachable. Should I see if anyone's nearby?"

I must ask you to turn off your phone.

this isn't some Rokkaku group phone. It won't betray the position of the station. I need to be contactable at all times.

what are you? A government agent?

better. " no need. Do keep an eye out for Rokkaku goons though."

In front of the woman was a door. The woman opened the door to see a room filled with speakers and discs. There was a black man in headphones and dreadlocks standing behind a table with a microphone.

" Who dares enter the holy sanctum of JET SET RADIOOOOOOOOOOO!?"

" my name is Miranda Zero. I am the head of an organisation called Global Frequency. I have a proposition for you."

" sorry lady, as much as I love the ladies, your proposition falls on flat ears"

" Can you please stop with the act?"

" You've got one minute to make your case."

"Very well. It can't be easy running this station and maintaining the facade of an abandoned house that should have been demolished about 20 years ago. I'm offering money, in return for a few things."

"I'm listening."

"You have the ability to incite a riot against whatever you want with no questions. Global Frequency could use that."

" I'm not selling my fans so you have can have your own personal army."

" I already have over one thousand people on call if I wanted that. I'll even sweeten the deal. I heard that a certain CEO is causing trouble towards your listeners?"

"What of it?"

"Having a mob of teenagers go in and trash the place isn't going to work. If, by some miracle they did manage to get to the man himself, what could they do? He's most likely armed with an actual weapon while your fans have access to spray paint and pipes. What if I activated some of my people to go in and deal with him in such a way that it sticks while your fans cause a distraction?"

" You've done this before, haven't you?"

" Something similar, yes."

" So will this be a one time payment or will it be ongoing."

" Ongoing. If I call in my marker, I'll pay a bonus. I'll even get some of my agents to beef up your broadcast range and security. You might be able to broadcast all the way to the Ryukyu Islands. I also ask that during the time that my marker is called in, you play an altered station ident that goes "You're listening to Jet Set Radio, part of the Global Frequency Network" I do ask that you don't jazz the ident up too much."

" It's a deal! By the way, is that your real name?"

" It's the only one you'll get, DJ Professor K."


End file.
